


welcome to the team

by anthropophobicameba



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is Canon!Astra, F/F, Fluff, General Danvers Week, I'm very proud of myself, Semi-Unreliable Narrator, despite it being a superhero au?, fluff-ish anyway; it's the closest to fluff I'll ever get, multiversal setting, no one else is their canon selves though, notice how I ~didn't~ make this a worm crossover?, superhero/vigilante/villain au, to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropophobicameba/pseuds/anthropophobicameba
Summary: For day two of general danvers week.Astra transfers to a new team in National City.





	welcome to the team

**Author's Note:**

> I still kind of hate this, but if I read it one more time my eyes are going to bleed.
> 
> I also sort of made this universe way more complex than I intended, sorry about that.
> 
> A note on my writing style: I will never have a narrator _intentionally_ lie, but everyone sees things from their own perspective, and some times those perspectives are wrong.

"So you're from New York?"

"I wouldn't really say 'from,' but yes, I was stationed there." Astra reasons that now is not the time to get into the specifics.

"And you transferred to National City?" Verse snorts. "Witness must have loved that."

"They recommended it, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_"Really?"_

Astra shrugs "To be fair they also told me the National City Guard was a collection of violent megalomaniacs and I should never meet with any of you in a room with less than three exits but..." Verse laughs. Astra is distracted for a moment. "...but they thought it would be... good for me."

"Change of scenery?"

"Change in companionship, more. Apparently they felt they were 'enabling my misanthropy.'" Astra decides not to mention the other reasons. Alex (for at this point she is quite certain she and Verse are one and the same) does not seem to recognize her, and if they have never met in her home universe, it is probably for the best.

"'Violent megalomaniacs' were supposed to make you feel better about people?"

"I don't pretend to understand their reasoning."

"Heh. So how's that been working so far?"

"Hm?"

"The change in companionship. Feeling less misanthropic?"

"Perhaps... mildly."

Verse smiles.

The next few minutes pass in silence. There do not seem to be any new arrivals.

Verse breaks the quiet.

"Do you have any plans for later? Um, after the patrol, I mean."

"I don't think so, no."

"Do you want to try to do a team meet-up thing? So you can meet everyone and stuff. I mean, I know you're technically still a probationary member, but... still."

"I... I could do that. Is there a particular reason you wanted..."

"No! I just... um, you know... it's good to get to know your coworkers, and all. Especially when... you know, super-heroics and stuff. "

"Oh. Okay." She is fairly certain she is missing something important, again. It's frustrating.

They lapse into silence again. They've checked about half of the active portals, and so far nothing is out of place.

Verse speaks, again. She is far more talkative than the woman Astra remembers from her own Earth.

"I like your necklace."

"I– Thank you." She reaches for it instinctively. She had forgotten her new suit left the blocker pendant visible. Maybe she should start tucking it in. "It is– it is not decorative."

"Oh. I uh, I'm... sorry?"

"For what?" She… she responded faster than she meant to.

"Nothing. Well, I mean, for making you uncomfortable, I guess." Verse herself seems rather uncomfortable, now.

"Oh. That is... It is fine."

Verse smiles, differently than before, and they continue. Astra suspects, again, that she is missing some context here. She wonders if she should ask about it.

Perhaps 'wonders' is the wrong word. She knows she should. She doesn't particularly want to, but she knows she should.

She takes a breath.

"I– My home, in my universe, was... it was not like this. There... there are a number of things that are... different, here. If I... I have often found that I have missed important connotations or context when speaking with hu– locals, and I wanted to... apologize, if I've misinterpreted anything you've said."

Verse presses her lips together. She takes a moment before speaking. "Were you going to say 'humans' there?"

"I–” She supposes there is no point to claiming otherwise. “Yes."

"Is that the source of your powers or...?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I was blessed by an asshole god."

Astra gives what she hopes is a friendly smile.

Verse continues. "Hey, um, I actually have a question, and, um, it's fine if you don't want to answer, but... um, did you know me? In your universe, I mean."

"I..." Astra is not really sure what level of detail her answer should have. Lying is obviously a bad idea, but so is telling the truth. "In a manner of speaking, we... encountered each other, on a few occasions."

“Oh. Okay. It’s just, um, you seemed sort of… ” she stops.

“Sort of what?”

Her mouth twists into an odd shape. “I'm not sure. You… reacted, when Switch made me your mentor, is all.”

Oh. She had hoped that that hadn't been noticeable. “I… our encounters were… memorable.”

“I see.” The mask makes it difficult to say for sure, but Astra is fairly certain she is blushing.

Astra runs over the sentence in her head, looking for what could have caused the reaction. Perhaps some colloquial meaning she was unfamiliar with?

She decides it’s probably not worth worrying about.

“Should you contact the rest of the team? For the… meet-up, that is.”

“Oh! Yes, um, thank you for reminding me! I’m… going to… do that now.” Her voice gets quieter on the last bit of the sentence, as she pulls out her phone and, presumably, texts the team.

A minute later, several loud dings sound from Verse’s phone. She looks at her screen, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like   
_“Fuck you, Winder,"_ and puts her phone away.

“Looks like just about everyone can make it! Um, I think we only have a couple more to check, but we can go then.” Her voice sounds somewhat higher than usual. Astra is not confident enough to say what the inflection might mean in this context.

“I… look forward to it.” That was the appropriate platitude, yes?

Verse grins. “Good! It should be fun!”

She looks away immediately after speaking.

Verse speaks again a moment later. “Hey, um, I’ll take the water one if you take the floating one. We’ll be done faster that way.”

Astra nods, and they each go to inspect their assigned portal.

The “floating one” is gently glowing, about a warehouse’s height above the pier. She rises until she is directly in front of it.

It’s diameter is about that of her arm span, maybe a little smaller. The surface is too murky to discern without a closer approach.

She takes a closer approach.

The portal radiates a horribly familiar cold, and her suspicions are confirmed when she brings her hand to the horizon, and a Shadow mirrors the movement.

She drops her arm quickly. She returns to earth. She returns to Earth.

She shakes her head (and when, she wonders, did she adopt such a human gesture?) and wipes her hand off on her suit. Not an ideal way to start a new assignment to be sure, but at least she knows there are no risks of incursion from that particular gate.

There is suddenly a great deal of splashing from the direction of the water portal, but Verse emerges before Astra can move to help her.

“Do you… need assistance?” Verse appears to be heaving a little.

“Nope!” She waves her off, “I’m fi–” Verse interrupts herself with a coughing fit. She continues once her breathing stabilizes. “I’m fine. There was a…” She takes a deep breath, and exhales with equal force. “There was a small problem with a kraken, but it’s definitely too big to fit through the portal, so we’re in the clear.” She punctuates the last statement with a thumbs-up sign.

Astra nods, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

“How was yours?” Verse stretches slightly, craning her neck and eventually generating a small popping sound.

“It– I do not believe we need be concerned with any living beings emerging from it.”

The mask prevents Astra from seeing what expression Alex is wearing, but she suspects she has a decent impression.

“That’s… good.” _Suspicion,_ there, one of the few human tones Astra can recognize with some degree of confidence. She supposes it was only a matter of time.

She is surprised, then, when Verse continues, without any hint of the inflection. “Well, that’s would be the last of them. Are you ready to go?”

Astra takes a moment to answer, processing the shift. “Yes.”

Verse smiles wide again. “Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not a great ending, sorry.


End file.
